The present invention relates to a drive method for CD ROM changer/reader, with a magazine, that functions in conjunction with a personal computer. In particular, the present invention relates to a CD changer and a driving program for operating the CD changer in conjunction with the personal computer.
CD ROM changers with magazines currently exist, of which one type is Pioneer Corp.'s CD-ROM changer model DRM-604X. This CD changer has a magazine for holding a plurality of CDs, or disks, which is detachably held in the main body of the CD changer. To perform a reading operation, a disk stored in the uppermost level of the magazine is brought to a playback position where a disk reader reads directory data from the disk. The directory data is then stored in a memory of a personal computer after which the CD changer enters a stand-by state. This storing of directory is referred to as the mounting operation. Operation of this CD changer can also be effected using a driver program run on the personal computer. The driver program allows a user effect the mounting operation only upon selected disks in the magazine
Several disadvantages are associated with the above CD changer. For example, when the above CD changer is used without the driver program the mounting operation described above is performed regardless of a user's desires. Furthermore, when the magazine is removed and reinstalled, the CD changer must mount each disk to determine if there are any changes made. Thus, if the disk is in the uppermost level is not going to be used, this is a unnecessary operation.
Another disadvantage is that loading of a disk into the magazine requires that the magazine be removed from the CD change. Once the magazine is removed, a disk must be installed in a prescribed holder in the magazine. Once the disk is installed, the magazine must then reinstalled into the CD changer. This operation exposes the magazine to the possibility of damage and also allows a user to inadvertently replace a disk other than an intended disk. When such a mistake occurs, the replaced disk does not match the directory data stored during the mounting operation. Additionally, since the replaced disk is in an erroneous storage location, the user is prone to attempt to mount the disk remaining in the intended storage location. Once it is discovered that the disk has been erroneously stored, the user must either eject the magazine or mount each disk until the replaced disk is found.